


Good in a Pinch

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius goes to the Burrow for dinner, but ends up getting a good look at dessert first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good in a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's May 2011 challenge.
> 
> **Warnings** : Voyeurism
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : exhibitionism (sort of), hygrophilia: arousal from contact with bodily fluids, and mirrors
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good in a Pinch

~

As Sirius stepped out of the Floo he shook his head. _Railroaded again._

He hadn’t intended to accept Molly’s invitation dinner, but her cooking was pretty hard to resist, especially since Kreacher’s food wasn’t always that appetising. Sirius knew the elf wouldn’t poison him, but he could, and often did, make meals very unappetising.

_The problem with Molly is that she’s convinced that everyone’s happier when they’re paired up and married._ Sirius inclined his head, accepting another refill of wine in his goblet when Arthur offered.

“Sirius owns a house in London,” Molly said to the latest woman she’d invited in an attempt to pique Sirius’ interest. Her name was Sally or Sarah, Sirius couldn’t remember which, and she was as far from what Sirius wanted as it was possible to get. _Still, I suppose meeting her was worth the price of admission,_ Sirius thought as the delicious aroma of the roast Molly was cooking wafted throughout the house. 

“A rather large house, in fact. You must get lonely, Sirius,” Molly continued. Severus sighed. It was obvious that she couldn’t help but matchmake.

“Oh?” The woman smiled at Sirius. “Where in London do you live?”

“In Kensington--” Sirius’ words were interrupted by the whoosh of the Floo and a moment later Charlie Weasley stumbled into the room. 

Sirius immediately straightened up in his chair, his mouth watering for a reason that had nothing to do with Molly’s roast and everything to do with the stocky, muscled man standing in the fireplace. “Hullo. Sorry I’m late, we had an incident at the reserve,” Charlie said, his soft voice immediately putting Sirius in mind of dark nights, soft sheets and sweaty, entwined bodies. “I’ll just go get cleaned up.” He smiled a Sirius, who felt it like a blow to the head.

Clucking, Molly shooed her son out of the room, smiling distractedly at Sirius and the woman. “Sorry about that,” she said. “With a family as big as ours, it’s difficult to know who will turn up unannounced, not that we mind, of course. Especially since Charlie’s now working in England, thank goodness. If you’ll excuse me--” 

When Molly left, Sirius, Arthur and the woman Sirius was beginning to mentally call ‘blondie’ just sat looking at each other. 

Arthur smiled wanly. “Right, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just go and see if Molly needs any help.” 

The woman exhaled as soon as Arthur left. “This isn’t going to work, is it?” 

Sirius blinked at her. “Excuse me?” 

“You’re not really interested in me, are you?” She smiled at Sirius’ look of surprise. “It’s all right, I only came to humour Molly. She’s convinced that all I need is a nice man.” She leaned forward. “Now if you were a lovely woman I’d consider it, but since you’re not--”

A bit insulted, Sirius almost choked. “What?”

She grinned. “I don’t like men. No offence.” 

Sirius sighed. “None taken I suppose, Miss er--” 

She laughed. “My name’s Susan, which you would know if you’d paid attention when Molly introduced me, and I should hope not.” Winking, she said, “I saw the way you looked at young Weasley.” 

“I wasn’t--”

“Well of course you were,” Susan interrupted, sipping her own wine. “And if I’m not mistaken, he likes you, too.” 

Shocked, Sirius stared at her. “And what makes you say that?”

Susan rolled her eyes. “Honestly. Why the way he looked at you, of course.” Rising, she started for the door. “I’m going to chat with Molly in the kitchen and I think I can keep her distracted. Perhaps you should go and see if Charlie needs any help scrubbing his back or something.” And with that, Susan disappeared. 

“Far be it from me to argue with a woman,” Sirius muttered, downing his drink and standing. “At the very least I may get a good look at him.” 

Navigating quietly around Grimmauld Place provided plenty of practice for creeping around the Burrow. Casting a Muffling Charm on his feet, Sirius made it up the stairs without any creaking floorboards giving away his location. He didn’t have a plan, just a vague idea that he could get a glimpse of Charlie as he got ready for dinner. 

What he did see was more than he bargained for. 

One of the doors was ajar and Sirius could just see inside. It looked like a small bathroom, that impression confirmed once he spotted a mirror over a washbasin. From inside, Sirius heard whistling, and, making a spontaneous decision, he transformed into his dog form, darting into the bedroom just across from the loo and diving under the bed. 

Fortunately, there was a strategically placed full-length mirror facing the foot of the bed, from which Padfoot could see the entire room.

Moments later, Charlie, a towel slung around his hips, entered the room, kicking the door closed with his foot. Still whistling, he tossed the towel he’d been using to dry his hair onto a chair and sat on the bed. 

“Can’t believe he’s here,” he muttered. “Mum must be trying to kill me.” 

Padfoot’s ears perked up and his tail thumped against the floor until he deliberately controlled it. 

It didn’t seem that Charlie had noticed it, though. He had turned to face the mirror and, to Padfoot’s delight, shucked the towel, spreading his legs so that he was entirely revealed in the mirror. 

Padfoot’s tongue lolled out of his mouth. Evidently, Charlie was a bit of an exhibitionist. 

Thighs apart, Charlie began stroking his cock and Padfoot settled in to watch. 

Charlie looked gorgeous as he wanked, his hand steadily pumping his erection, his thumb swiping the tip to collect and spread the fluid over his rigid flesh. Leaning back, he raised one leg up, propping his heel on the bed and, with his other hand, began probing his arse with first one, then two fingers, all the while watching himself in the mirror.

Padfoot could smell everything: Charlie’s sweat, the musky scent of his arousal overlaid by the bitterness of...despair? Padfoot’s eyes narrowed. 

“God, I can’t believe he was just _sitting there_ , looking fucking gorgeous,” Charlie gasped, his hand speeding up. “I swear, Mum just invites him here to taunt me.”

_He does like me._ Padfoot’s mouth stretched into a doggy grin. 

“He’s probably not even gay,” Charlie whispered to himself, his fist all but flying over his prick. “Christ...must be some reason Mum keeps inviting women over to...fuck...meet him...”

Charlie was close, Padfoot could taste it in the air, sense it from his increasingly frantic hip movements and from the shaking of the bed. When, with a shout that sounded remarkably like “Sirius”, he began shuddering, his cock spurting over his hand and onto the floor, Padfoot was unable to resist. Spotting a drop of come on the floor, he edged forward and lapped it up, rolling it about on his tongue, arousal spiking through his veins.

He narrowly missed being stepped on as Charlie, panting, placed his foot back on the floor and stood up. Cleaning himself off with the towel, he began rummaging for clothes as Padfoot eyed his naked arse. He’d just pulled on some trousers when the unmistakable sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway. 

“Hello?” someone called. “Sirius? Are you still up here?” 

Padfoot shrunk further under the bed. 

Charlie froze, then, grabbing a shirt, tugged it on before opening the door. “Hello.” 

Susan, a half-smile playing about her lips, said, “Ah, Charlie. Your mum asked me to let you know that dinner’s ready and, since Sirius said he was coming up here, I thought he might be with you.”

Charlie shook his head. “Nope. Will you tell Mum I’ll be right down?” 

“Of course.” Susan looked unsurprised when the door shut in her face. 

“You bastard.” Charlie leaned his head on the door and spoke without turning around. “You’re in here, aren’t you?”

Padfoot’s ears went back and he considered his options. He was pretty sure Charlie would recognise his dog form. Huffing, he crawled out from under the bed and creeping up to Charlie, began to lick his toes. 

“I suppose it’s too much to hope that you’ll ignore what I said when I came?” Charlie whispered, eyes closed. 

Uncoiling from his dog form, Sirius stood and leaned into Charlie, his arms bracketing him against the door. “Now why would I want to do that?” he murmured in Charlie’s ear. “I love the way my name sounds on your lips when you come, the way you look.” 

“Oh God.” Charlie gasped. “You _watched_ me, too?” 

“Mmhm. That mirror was perfectly placed.” Sirius nipped Charlie’s earlobe. “Padfoot was a happy voyeur.” He nipped Charlie’s neck. “Next time I want to do more than watch, though.” 

“You--” Charlie tuned his head and their lips brushed together.

“Charlie!” Molly sounded cross. “Will you come down? And is Sirius up there?”

Both men winced and with a groan, Charlie drew back and bellowed, “Coming, Mum! And yeah, I think he’s up here. We’ll be right down!” 

“Those are some lungs you got,” Sirius remarked as Charlie opened the door and they both emerged from his room. “Must come in handy for a lot of things.” 

“I guess you’ll have to see after dinner,” Charlie said, smiling. 

Once he was back downstairs, Molly took one look at them and Sirius could _see_ the wheels turning in her brain. Susan was perfectly pleasant over dinner, but when she quietly excused herself after dessert, Molly didn’t protest. 

As she packed up leftovers for him to take home with him, however, she pulled Sirius aside. “I worry about you in that big house all by yourself, you know.” 

“Molly--”

She held up a hand. “Which is why I think maybe Charlie should go with you, make sure there are no...Dark artefacts lying about. He may not be an official Curse-Breaker like Bill, but he’s good in a pinch.” 

Charlie choked, turning it into a cough. “Um, sure, Mum, I’d be happy to.” 

“Good, then that’s settled.” Pressing the package into his hands, Molly smiled sweetly at Sirius. “I won’t wait up.” 

~


End file.
